Journals of Minecratia
by TotoSage
Summary: Steve, a lone traveler, decides to record his adventure in the form of a book. Wanting to preserve his findings, he publishes the book for the world to see. Loosely based off of my Minecraft experience.
1. Day 1

To whomever may be reading this:

My name is Steve. I'm new to this strange, but captivating landscape. I have decided to keep a record of my findings for anyone who may also be trying to explore this land. My other reason was...in case...I don't make it… Then, at least my stories can live on through you, noble reader.

**Day 1**

I have finally made it into the vast land that everyone has been telling me about. Its landscape varies greatly: mountains, lakes, rivers, sand, jungles, deserts… All of these land were basically right next to each other. It would boggle the mind of any sane human being. But somehow, this crazy mashup of biomes doesn't seem to bother me one bit. I'm teeming with excitement, craving the ability to freely explore this virgin, untouched land.

I don't have very many survival skills, but there's one thing I _do _know: I _need _ to collect some wood. Without wood, I can't build a house to call my own. Without wood, one can't heat up food in a furnace, build a crafting table, a ladder, or even a measly wooden tool.

Besides, everyone needs a house.

After walking around for a while, I spot an empty clearing surrounded by spruce trees. It is quiet and still, except for the occasional nomatic cow. I know that this is the perfect place to start building my sanctuary.

I don't know very much about architecture or how to use building tools. Simply, I just punch a few trees and craft them into wooden blocks. The process is slow at first, but after a while, I start to get the hang of it.

Before I know it, the sun is starting to set. I know that I must hurry and build this house before nightfall. I only have the walls up and I still have more work to do. My house is most noticeably lacking a door and roof. Without those two things, I'm a bonafide gonner.

The sun is receding behind the horizon line, blanketing the land around me in darkness. I struggle to see what I'm doing, and without a single torch, my struggle worsens. The fear of being attacked fuels my work. I desperately want to finish constructing my home before…

My ears catch the faint, grim moaning of a zombie. I have heard many stories, and from what I have remembered hearing, zombies were the least threatening monster to be attacked by. They are slow, but also relentless. Regardless, I was totally defenseless in this feral wilderness and had to focus on one thing at a time.

After a while, my house is complete. It's not much to look at; its basically a shabby rectangle. It was so simple that even a meager toddle could have built it. But for the time being, it would have to do.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

Fear from last night had struck me so fiercely that I hadn't even slept a wink. Even if I was tired, I didn't have the tools necessary to make myself a bed. According to the instruction manual that came with my crafting table, I need wool. My guess is that there are some herds of sheep grazing around in the mountains. But, the search for wool will have to wait for some other day. Wool isn't exactly my top priority at the moment.

First and foremost, I must go out on a search for food. I know that I live close to the ocean, so there is plenty of fresh saltwater (I know I shouldn't drink it, but at least it's there) and fish. Cautiously, I make my way steadily into the trees, in the general direction of the mountains. Suddenly, my ears catch the sound of faint _oinking. _

I lift my gaze upward and find out that the noise is coming from a pig. But, to my surprise, the pig is casually strolling along the treetops. Determined, I build a makeshift set of stairs with a few dirt blocks that I'd pocketed yesterday. As I make my way up into the trees, the pig stares directly into my face, undaunted. It doesn't take long for me to kill the pig, leaving behind a warm chunk of pork on the ground.

Even with my lack of survivalist skills, I know that I shouldn't eat all of it right away. I shove it in my backpack, hoping that it will stay fresh enough to eat for dinner tonight. Shoving food into a pack without proper containers can easily result in spoiled food and a rotten-smelling backpack. I pray to myself that it will be good enough and decide to move along.

Craving adventure, I continue to walk around and explore the surroundings of my house. As much as it pains me to hold myself back, I tell myself not to stroll _too _far, as I could easily become lost. I have no compass; no measly map, either. Losing my way is easy, and expected. I must keep myself as close to my house as possible until I get a proper lay of the land.

I learn that there is a small jungle-like area just east of my house's front door. There's a small freshwater river (_Thank goodness for freshwater!)_ and gargantuan jungle trees. I decide that the best thing to do is to investigate the wood of these trees and collect some for myself.

I spot a small flock of chickens nesting near the base of the trees. My head, along with my hollow stomach, tell me that I should hunt these birds and save the meat for later as well. I learn very quickly that hunting chickens, while easy, is a painstaking task. These creatures are fast runners and can fly very quickly when they are distressed.

I place the meat in my pack. Just to be sure, I look over my supplies:

3 pieces of chicken meat, 1 porkchop, about 10 dirt blocks, and 25 or so blocks of jungle wood.

As the sun starts to hide behind the mountains, I hurriedly scramble back to my wooden shack. I trip up in the darkness, having trouble finding my way through the thick trees. Just as I was about the open my front door, an arrow flashes past my face. Startled, I turn and find out that the arrow was drawn by a giant skeleton warrior. Frozen in fear, the warrior pulls out another arrow, but this time, it strikes me in the arm.

Even though I'm in extreme pain, I manage to safely make it inside. I collapse onto the hard wooden floor, wincing in agony and pain. I can also feel my stomach growling and I search for a piece of meat through the darkness of my house. I notice that after taking a few bites, I start to feel slightly closer to my normal self. The pain starts to go away and I almost feel close to normal-_almost. _


	3. Day 3

Day 3

I guess I've become used to being up before the sun is because I hadn't gotten any sleep.

The sun slowly creeps its way up into the sky, smothering the land in golden light. I peek outside by looking through the four small windows on my front door. With mixed feelings of amazement and fear, I watch as the skeleton warrior that attacked me last night is..._burning alive!_ In a matter of seconds the skeleton turned from a colossal menace to a cowardly weakling. Its ashes fall to the ground and all that I hear is...silence…

Curious, I step outside to investigate. A few of the arrows that it had slung at me were still stuck firmly in the ground. I notice that not only did it leave behind its arrows but it also left behind some..._bones?_ I choose to pick them up, regardless of the fact that I have no idea what to do with them.

The best idea for right now is to go on a hunt. Without meaning to, I ate most of the meat that I had found yesterday. I need to replenish my stocks if I want to survive in this savage land.

I go back into the jungle and spot two grazing cows, blissfully unaware of my presence. I easily slay the sluggish creatures and store their meat in my pack. Strange...they gave me meat, but they gave me leather as well. What can I do with this leather? I'll have to check my crafting table's instruction manual later.

On my way back to my shack, a small pack of wolves come into view. The pack isn't very large; only 3 of them are here. The pack were scuttling around, sniffing the ground for potential prey. Their snowy-white fur didn't blend into the forest at all, making them stand out amongst the usual greens and browns of the forest.

I try my best to sneakily sidle past them, but to no avail. Three furry heads turn in my general direction in fascination, not moving from their spots. Their beady eyes are fixated on me, carefully scanning every move I make. Fearful for my life, my knee-jerk reaction is to punch one of them square in the face.

Even though I only hit one of them, all 3 of them shoot me looks of pure rage. Their eyes transform from beady and black to vengeful and bloodshot. Before I have proper time to run, one of them bites me on the arm. Another one of them start to gnaw on my ankle, slowly tightening its grip.

Deep growls had emitted from their throats and their dagger-like teeth had shone in the mid day light. I gather up my strength and manage to pull myself away from them. I run for my life, hoping that they will tire themselves out or get bored-whichever comes first.

Even with 3 wolves chasing after me, I somehow manage to get back to my shelter in one piece. I check my pack in case I had dropped something. Luckily, every material was still there where I had left it.

I spend the rest of the day eating raw beef and nursing my throbbing wounds. They don't hurt as much as the arrow wound did yesterday, but the wolves still did a good amount of damage to me.

The inside of my home begins to darken as the sun starts to recede, leaving me to feel my way around. I want so badly to go out and find something to heal myself with, but I know that going out at a time like this is an awful idea. Despite that, I check the outside by peeping through the holes in my front door.

Through squinted eyes, I catch sight of a ghostly-white object scurrying around the forest floor. It's, in fact, another wolf.

I am incredibly afraid of another wolf attack, but I buck up and decide to walk over to it. Unlike last time, I keep my hands to myself. The wolf walks behind me and starts to nuzzle my backpack.

_It's probably after my meat._

I open my pack and offer it a chunk of my leftover beef, which it strongly ignores. I continue to offer it beef, which it continues to reject. The only other things I have left in my pack are leather and bones.

Awkwardly, I hold out one of the bones near the wolf's muzzle, anticipating a deadly wolf bite. To my surprise, the wolf gladly takes the bone and chews on it gleefully.

I feel ecstatic; I have finally discovered a way of defending myself against the wolves!

I slowly stroll back over to my house, ready to finish off my cold beef and sit alone in the darkness, ready for my fourth day to begin. I drop my pack onto the floor and slump down on the ground, exhausted.

A strange noise hits my ears and causes me to freeze in my place. Low pitched growls echo through the small house and puts fear into my soul. I can hear growls start to sound off from the other side of the room.

Is that... a _wolf_?


	4. Day 4

**Author's Note:** I'm having fun writing this story! But I'm unsure about how long I should make it. I don't know whether to write 31 chapters (one month of exploration) or 365 chapters (a PAINSTAKING, HEADACHE INDUCING task, but that's one year of exploration). I may just skip around and skip a few days in the journal because not everyday of Minecraft is exciting...

* * *

><p>Day 4<p>

As the sun is rising, the source of the strange noises becomes clearer. At first, I see a set of pointed ears, stiff and attentive. Then, I spot 2 rows of conical, pointed teeth glittering in the morning sunlight. Finally I see...a _wagging tail_?

I can't believe it! There's a _wolf _in my room!

I'm more frightened than I've ever been, having the enemy this close to me. The wolf is sitting on top of one of my chests, staring me directly in the face. Something about its eyes catches my attention: they're a lot friendlier than eyes of the wild wolves that attacked me yesterday.

As I approach the beast, it cocks its head to one side. Is it confused or happy? I'm not so sure.

The wolf is sniffing my hand, excitedly licking at my fingers. I'm thinking that, maybe, it's looking for something to eat. My stomach starts to nag at me, also begging for breakfast.

My pack is slumped on the floor on the other side of the room. I carefully tiptoe over to it, keeping my eyes on the feral canine in case it gets any ideas. With its legs sprawled comfortably across the chest, the wolf is still peacefully lying down.

A single piece of beef is wrapped inside of my backpack. I slowly take it out, staring the wolf down in case it tries to attack me. As I lift up the meat, the wolf starts to bark joyously and sits down at my feet. Its head cocks to one side, begging for me to share with it.

I let it eat the entire chunk. The meat had been sitting in my pack all day yesterday, so it's cold and soggy. I really don't want to eat it anyway, so giving it to the wolf is the better idea.

The meat disappears instantly. The wolf guzzled it down in a matter of seconds.

Now that the sun is up, I can go out and do some more exploring.

My meat stocks are low, so I must go out and hunt. I slowly open the door and head out towards the jungle, hoping to find some wandering prey. On my way out, I can hear footsteps behind me. I quickly turn my head and find that the wolf is _following _me. I can still feel my nervousness about the incident yesterday, but I shake it off. As long as it won't get in the way, I allow it to tag along.

My eyes catch site of a wandering chicken, absentmindedly pecking at the grass in search of wheat seeds. I chase after it, landing a single punch. It runs away, leaving me breathless as I chase it around. Just as I am about to give up, the wolf rushes past me and bites at the chicken's neck. In 1 powerful chomp, the chicken passes away, leaving behind a single chunk of meat and a feather.

I run up to the meat, afraid that the wolf will eat it before I do. But amazingly, the wolf sits down and patiently awaits my next command. I grab the meat and get ready to place it in my pack for later. I look down and see that the wolf is cocking its head again, staring at me and the meat. I break off a small piece and feed it to the wolf as a small reward.

"Good…wolf…?" I say, still slightly timid.

Another chicken comes into view, clucking and flapping its wings. I run up to it and swiftly punch it. Seeing the bird as a threat, the wolf lunges at it at full speed.

With the wolf's help, I can double my meat supply! With my intelligence and its brute strength, we can never go hungry again!

But, then again, I do have twice the amount of mouths to feed…


	5. Day 7

Day 7

Don't mind the fact that I hadn't written any journal entries for the past three days; nothing happened. Nothing worth recording, that is.

Currently, my whole body feels as though it's as heavy as lead. I'm constantly getting the nagging urge to just fall over and sleep for the rest of my life. I hadn't gotten any sleep around here…at all. I find myself trying to stir up conversations with the wolf; sometimes even getting upset when it never replies back to me.

I think I'm going insane…

I've spent a week in this merciless land. My days are always the same: hunt and harvest during the day; hide like a coward at night. I've figured out that I can carve wooden swords, although they're completely useless. Using a wooden sword is like bringing a water balloon to a cannon battle.

I might as well just throw myself into a pit of poisonous spiders.

My gaze turns towards the wolf, who is staring up at me with a sappy pair of black eyes. Guessing that it's hungry, I command it to follow me and start the morning hunt.

As the hours tick by, we don't have much luck; 2 chickens and a pig. At this rate, we'll probably both starve to death.

Angry at myself, I kick my feet at a patch of grass. Grass blades go flying in every direction. But something interesting catches my attention.

A small pile of seeds.

What is this? Curious, I pick up the seeds and place them in my pocket. My farming and cultivating skills are limited, but it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

Using my crafting table, I use a few wood blocks to carve myself a wooden hoe. Where, exactly, should I plant these seeds? Plants need soil, light, and water, obviously.

"C'mon," I instruct the wolf. "Let's head towards the sea."

I'm so thankful that the ocean is only a few short feet away from my home. The sound of the crashing waves is always relaxing, and the steady flow of water brings me much comfort.

I want to start off small, so I till a single square next to the shore. I gingerly place the seeds in the ground and hope that my gardening skills (or lack thereof) are good enough. If I can get these seeds to grow, then I can have a secondary source of food. No more raw meat for me!

The wolf is looking up at me with the most pitiful eyes. Its whimpers are sending shockwaves of guilt throughout my entire being. It's hungry, and frankly, so am I.

I pull out a small ration of cold, raw ham. I feed it to the wolf, which is completely ecstatic. It's so happy that its tail even raised itself a little.

I hate eating cold food. The feeling of cold meat slithering its way down your gullet is one of the worst feelings ever. Then again, cold food is better than no food at all.

As the night creeps closer, I notice that I'm not as anxious about the night like I used to be. Before, I was utterly afraid of being left alone in the dark. I don't feel anymore fear. Really, the only feelings that I have left are hunger and extreme fatigue.

I command the wolf to sit.

Placing one foot in front of the other as carefully as possible, I take a look around outside. It's completely dark inside of my house and outside of it. If I don't find some light source soon, I think I'm going to go blind.

Since I'm lacking any kind of light, I have no choice but to feel my way around.

My hands have become my eyes.

As I go out, I hear a strange noise sound off close by. I have no clue what or where it is, but convince myself that it's not worth searching for. Continuing on my pitiful search for resources, I trudge ahead. But, the noise continues to become more pronounced.

It sort of sounds like…a hiss.

I turn my head in the direction of the noise. My eyes catch sight of a tall green figure. From a distance, it looks nonthreatening and docile. It's minding its own business, harassing and hurting no one.

The moment it notices me, it starts to head off in my general direction. It almost seems as if it's…_following_ me. Its motives are shrouded in mystery, but I don't stick around long enough to find out what those motives are. Craving shelter, I sprint as fast as I can over too my house. The sooner I get there, the better things will be.

I'm exhausted from running, but thankfully I make it back inside.

Before I have time to think, the faint hissing sound becomes louder and louder…closer and closer…

My ears pop at the sound of an explosion. I have to admit, it the noise startles me. I open the front door and look around in horror.

There's a large crater in front of my house.


End file.
